1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to heat dissipation devices and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device incorporating a fan and heat pipes for removing heat from an electronic device and other electronic components mounted around the electronic device simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that during operation computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPU) generate large amounts of heat. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to absorb heat from the electronic device, and the heat absorbed by the heat sink is then dissipated to ambient air.
Generally, in order to improve heat dissipation efficiency of a heat sink, a fan and heat pipes are incorporated into the heat sink. Usually, the fan is mounted to a top of the heat dissipation device. Conventionally, the heat sink mainly comprises a heat-conducting base for contacting the heat generating electronic device and a plurality of fins arranged on the base, wherein each heat pipe has an evaporating portion embedded in a top face or bottom face of the base and a condensing portion extending through the fins. Typically, the fins are parallel to each other and define a plurality of air passages therebetween. Airflow generated by the fan is blown downwardly into the passages between the fins, and then flows away from the fins via opposite openings of the air passages into two opposite sides of the heat sink, whereby the electronic components located at the two sides of the heat sink are cooled simultaneously by the airflow. Meanwhile, the heat generating electronic device is also cooled. However, the airflow generated by the fan can not reach another two opposite sides of the heat sink, thus other electronic components located at the another two opposite sides of the heat sink can not be cooled properly.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can cool a main electronic component located under the heat dissipation device and can provide an airflow able to cool electronic components located near neighboring sides of the heat dissipation device simultaneously.